


One More Kiss

by clexaisthewave



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Jealous Clarke, Jealous Lexa, Mutual Pining, Post-Break Up, Sad Clarke, Sad Lexa, Unplanned Pregnancy, a little smut, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexaisthewave/pseuds/clexaisthewave
Summary: Clarke and Lexa were together and happy until Costia came back and with quite a big surprise for Lexa. Will Clarke and Lexa ever find their way back to each other?Based of the tumblr prompt : start with the line “Can I just - can I just kiss you one more time?”





	One More Kiss

“Can I just - can I just kiss you one more time?”

Clarke looks so small right now and vulnerable that Lexa almost hates that she asked that. Why is she being so selfish right now? She’s the one who’s leaving. She’s the one who decided to call it quits. And now she’s asking for a kiss? What’s wrong with her?

“I..I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Clarke mumbles softly, trying so desperately to repress the whimpers begging to leave her mouth.

“Right..yeah.” Lexa shakes her head and looks to the ground. There’s a sad awkward silence in the air and Lexa hates it. 

“It’s just...it would complicate things..even more than they already are and I-” Clarke starts rambling word vomit to explain why she wouldn’t let Lexa kiss her one last time. Because god, she wants Lexa to kiss her way more than one last time. And that’s the problem. She wants more than one last time and she’s desperately afraid that one more kiss will break her when she is barely holding it together as it is.

“I get it. You don’t have to explain..” Lexa says gently. She exhales shakily and looks up in those blue pools of beauty once more. Why is she doing this to them? Oh right. Because of Costia. Her ex girlfriend who she dated for three years just before her and Clarke got together. Costia Prescott, who is now back and shockingly 8 months pregnant with her child. She won’t abandon her child just as her father did to her and her mother. She has to give Costia and her together a real shot. They have to try..for the sake of their baby.

Lexa grabs her box of little trinkets she’s left around Clarke’s house since they started this “casual” set up a few months ago. She peeks inside. There’s a couple pairs of boxers, a sports bra or two, a hairbrush, her favorite perfume, her boxing hoodie, sunglasses, and a couple pictures of her and Clarke. 

Clarke is fiddling with her hands, refusing to look Lexa in the eyes. It shouldn’t hurt this much. But Clarke and Lexa knew they were both far from casual at this point. They were together..they just hadn’t said it yet. In fact, little did Clarke know, Lexa planned on asking her to be official very soon. Lexa was just waiting for the right moment to ask her. She knew Clarke was worried that she was just a rebound for Lexa after her and Costia broke up. But she wasn’t. She was so much more than that and Lexa wanted to show her just how much she means to her. So she planned a whole extravagant date to ask Clarke to be her girlfriend. It was cheesy and utterly romantic to the highest degree but the date never came to be. Because two weeks ago, Costia knocked on her door with a big swollen belly and a huge surprise she kept hidden from the brunette for a little over eight months. 

“I should get going.” Lexa says clear as day, trying to get Clarke to look her in the eyes but the point is moot. Clarke rubs her hands up and down her arms like she’s cold, a nervous tick of hers. Clarke nods and whispers out a soft “okay.”

Lexa stands there for a minute, contemplating how to say goodbye. A kiss is obviously not a possibility. A hug? No. If she hugs Clarke she may never let go. She should just leave. She has already caused this beautiful girl in front of her so much anguish as it is.

Lexa heads toward the door and looks back once more. Clarke won’t look at her though. Lexa nod, mostly to herself. Her and Clarke are really done. And the tragic part of it all is that they are done before they ever really started. The last thing Lexa thinks about before she leaves Clarke’s apartment is that she really wished they had just one more kiss. 

///

“Lex, can you grab Aden’s toy bag? He always gets fussy on long car rides and it’s two hours to my Mom’s house.” Costia says gently as she kisses the top of their little boy’s head. Aden is four years old now and he’s the sweetest little boy ever. Lexa loves him with her everything. 

“Oh yeah sorry I totally forgot.” Lexa says as she hurries into her apartment to grab the toy bag stuffed with Buzz Lightyear action figures and other Toy Story characters (her son is a big Toy Story fan). Lexa comes back outside and Aden is sitting in the grass nearby with Costia.

“Mommy..” Aden yells out before getting up and running in between Lexa’s legs, holding onto her tight. He jumps up and down expecting to be picked up. Lexa hands the toy bag over to Costia, chuckling.

“Hey bug. What’s got into you?” Lexa says with a smile on her face. She blows raspberries kisses all over his face and Aden giggles.

“Lex, I’m sorry but we have to go.” Costia says regrettably. She knows how much Lexa treasures her time with Aden.

“I know. I know.” Lexa says softly before kissing Aden’s blonde locks just like his mother’s. “I’ll see you in a week alright buddy? I love you, Aden.”

“Love you mommy!” Aden chirps and and hugs his Mommy tight. After some more goodbyes, Costia and Aden leave for their little vacation and Lexa is left alone. 

The brunette goes upstairs and sighs. She starts picking up all the toys Aden scattered across her apartment during his few days with her. Her and Costia alternate days with each other. They’ve been doing so for the past two years. When Aden was two years old, Lexa and Costia decided that they just weren’t meant to be and forcing something that was no longer there between them wasn’t healthy. Costia could tell that Lexa was just trying to do the right thing when her and Costia got married but it just wasn’t working out. Neither blamed the other for it and they got divorced rather quickly. They are on very good terms now as co parents and nothing else. 

When Lexa is done cleaning she sits down on the couch and starts scrolling through her instagram feed. Clarke Griffin pops up on the ‘people you may know’ tab and her heart speeds up. Lexa has not forgotten about Clarke. Lexa loves her son more than anything but she misses Clarke too. She realized a long time ago that she made a mistake when ending things with Clarke. She was so hellbent on being the parent her father wasn’t that she left behind her chance at a real and lasting love. Her and Costia weren’t meant to be together. She could have raised Aden with Costia as a co-parent and still been with Clarke. Lexa was so blinded by her wish to give Aden the perfect family. But in reality, she couldn’t force herself to love Costia just like she couldn’t stop herself from loving Clarke. 

Lexa clicks on Clarke’s profile, knowing that she’s just torturing herself. Clarke has probably moved on. It’s been almost five years. They’re older now. Lexa is 30 and Clarke is 26 now. So much has changed since they were together. And yet, despite all the years and experiences, Lexa never has gotten Clarke out of her head. 

They live in a very social media crazed generation so of course Lexa has thought of looking up Clarke on instagram or Facebook before. But she always stopped herself. She knew it wouldn’t be healthy to hopelessly pine over Clarke via social media. But today, Lexa just can’t help herself. Lexa takes a deep breath and looks at the pictures on Clarke’s public profile. 

The first picture is of Clarke, Octavia, some tall muscular man, and a set of adorable twins. Lexa remembers Octavia from all those years ago. Octavia was Clarke’s best friend. She was fiercely protective of Clarke. Lexa ran into her a few years back when she was still married to Costia and Aden was about one year old. Octavia smiled politely but you could tell in her eyes she was still angry over how Lexa ended things with Clarke. 

Lexa looks at the picture and sees that the twins are Octavia’s children with her husband who is apparently the tattooed man named Lincoln in the picture. Lexa smiles softly at the picture. Clarke looks so happy. She’s the baby's godmother apparently too, according to the insta caption. Lexa feels her heart warm up at the picture.

Lexa goes through more pictures and finds out that Clarke is still an art curator, only now she works for some big fancy museum. She sees that Clarke has traveled all over the world for her work with her most recent trip being to Thailand to collect some art for the museum. Lexa is proud of Clarke for going so far professionally. When they were together, Clarke was fresh out of college and at her first art curating job. The pay was shit and her bosses were shittier but she absolutely adored the work she was doing. Lexa is so happy that she has found the success she deserves.

Lexa feels weird that she’s basically stalking Clarke’s pictures. She goes down deep enough where she finds pictures that make her heart sink into her chest. It’s Clarke and she’s kissing a beautiful woman with tan skin and brown hair. According to the captions, this woman Raven was or maybe still is Clarke’s fiancee. The last picture of them together was from five months ago.

Lexa feels her heart ripping to shreds. There are pictures of Raven and Clarke’s entire relationship, like a timeline. Pictures of them with their puppy, moving in together, when Raven proposed on vacation in Croatia, couples costumes on Halloweens, family photos with Clarke’s parents and little sisters on Christmas. It’s all there. A whole life..without Lexa.

Lexa feels immense sorrow. She’s happy for Clarke, truly. All she ever wanted was happiness for the woman. But she’s deeply saddened because this means it’s it for them. Somewhere deep down inside, Lexa thought that maybe they would meet one day and fall for eachother again. But she was very wrong and this proves it. The day she left Clarke was the biggest mistake of her life and she’s just going to have to deal with it. 

Lexa turns her phone off and decides to go for a job. She needs to clear her head because her mind is abuzz with thoughts of none other than Clarke Griffin. 

///

“You need to get laid.” Anya says blankly when they’re out at a bar later that night. 

“Anya..” Lexa sighs, slightly frustrated. She sips on her gin and tonic and grits her jaw like she does when she’s annoyed.

“Don’t ‘Anya’ me. You haven’t had sex in over six months! The last time was with that hot girl you met at that coffee shop on 5th street. What was her name again?” Anya asks before taking her shot of tequila like a pro.

“Beca.” Lexa says curtly.

“Yeah she was gorgeous and smart. She had a PhD in biotechnology! She was such a catch. Yet, when she asked you if you wanted anything more serious, you said no. When are you going to put yourself out there again, Lex?” Anya says cautiously. She knows Lexa hates talking about her feelings.

“Beca was a great girl but I didn’t feel that way about her. I can’t change how I feel.” Lexa says softly and Anya sighs. There’s a comfortable silence between them as they sip on their drinks.

“I stumbled on Clarke’s profile on instagram today.” Lexa mumbles into her cup, half hoping Anya didn’t hear her but of course she did.

“What?” Anya says slowly. “Clarke? The blonde artist you were seeing before Costia?”

Lexa nods slowly. She has never mentioned to Anya that she still has feelings for Clarke.

“Yeah..I think she’s engaged.” Lexa swallows heavy, her head feeling a little light. She hates talking about this kind of stuff. She feels like she is backed into a corner. 

“Oh.” Anya says simply. Something is off about Lexa. “Does that upset you? I know you loved her but you haven’t mentioned her in years.”

“There was no point in bringing it up.” Lexa mumbles.

“Why not?” Anya probes gently.

“Because I left her. I left her and married another woman, my ex girlfriend no less. The ex girlfriend who she was worried that I was still in love with while we were together. I left her and got married and had a child. There was no use in talking about Clarke to you because I ruined us before we ever really had a chance. I fucked it all up.” Lexa rants and Anya listens to every word. Lexa never opens up like this. Lexa looks over at Anya and Anya sits there in silence with knowing eyes.

“Well? What do you have to say to that?” Lexa spits out.

“If you still love her, then you know what you have to do.” Anya says carefully.

“It’d be ridiculous if I still was in love with her. I care about her but it’s been years.” Lexa dismisses the notion quickly and Anya shakes her head before moving her chair closer to Lexa.

“I’ve known you since we were kids and you were crying because Echo broke up with you to start dating Bellamy back in third grade. I’d like to say I know you very well. I think you still love her. I think you’ve never stopped loving her but you forced those feelings away because you were trying to do what was best for Aden. And you thought being the best parent to him also meant giving him a family with married happy parents. So you left Clarke and sacrificed your happiness for your son. But Lex, you are an amazing parent to Aden. You being married or not married to Costia doesn’t hinder that very fact. Clarke is still on your mind for a reason. You never got closure. Reconnect with her and see where it goes. Maybe it’ll be just one dinner filled with awkward silences and she’s wearing a ring on her finger. Maybe it’ll be the start of a second chance. You’ll never know unless you try.” Anya says and Lexa bites her lip. Anya is right. She hates that Anya is always right.

“Fuck, you’re right.” Lexa pulls out her phone and clicks on the Instagram app. She knows she’s going to regret this when she’s sober in the morning but fuck it. Lexa clicks follow on Clarke’s profile and waits for a follow back. She wishes she still had Clarke’s number but she doesn’t. Best she can do is direct message the artist asking for her number and to catch up. She hopes Clarke doesn’t reject her. Anya is right. If anything, Lexa needs at least closure.

///

“Hi Lexa..” Clarke breathes out as she walks into the cozy cafe all bundled up in a puffy jacket and wrapped in a warm fuzzy scarf. Lexa breathes slowly, trying to catch her breath. Clarke is absolutely stunning, even when she’s covered in puffy winter clothes. The tip of Clarke’s nose and her ears are red from the cold outside. 

It took a few months for her and Lexa to finally find a time to grab lunch and catch up. When Lexa messaged Clarke, she was a few days away from going on a scouting trip in Africa and wouldn’t be back for a couple weeks maybe even a month. When she finally got back it was Thanksgiving so they waited one more week until December. And now finally, here they are right in front of one another.

“Clarke, hi…” Lexa stutters out in awe. She can’t believe this is actually happening. She was so surprised when Clarke actually agreed to this meetup. Unsure of whether or not to hug the blonde, Lexa puts out her hand to shake. Clarke looks at her with a smirk on her face.

“Shaking hands? Lex, aren’t we a little passed that at this point?” Clarke chuckles softly and Lexa’s cheeks heat up with embarrassment. 

“You’re right. I just wasn’t sure how to greet you. I..I’m nervous.” Lexa admits quietly and a wave of fondness flashes through Clarke’s eyes. 

“Well let’s just sit down and talk, yeah? No reason to be nervous.” Clarke says softly and Lexa nods, her heart feeling warm and gooey. Clarke seems to just have that effect on her. 

“Yeah..you’re right.” Lexa smiles softly and they sit down and talk. 

They talk for hours that day. Lexa learns that Clarke and Raven broke up about 6 months ago now. Raven wanted to travel the world more and Clarke wanted to settle down. It was hard but it just wasn’t meant to be. Clarke mentions that deep down maybe she always knew that. Lexa feels her heart beating fast every time she sees Clarke smile or hears her voice.

Lexa tells Clarke that her and Costia got divorced years ago and that she was just trying to create the perfect family for Aden but now realizes how wrong she went about it. Clarke looks sad but says that she understands now just like she understood then. Clarke tells her that it was hard on her when Lexa left and she didn’t date for quite some time. When she heard that Lexa and Costia got married, she decided she needed to move on and stop crying about something that would never be. Lexa nods and says she understands but inside it feels like she’s being stabbed repeatedly in the heart. 

They agree to meet up again soon and hug (for a little too long for it to be platonic) before going their separate ways. Lexa feels her heart alive again..and all because she will be meeting Clarke again.

///

“Hey buddy. I got you a present.” Clarke says, bending down to ruffle Aden’s hair. Aden laughs and fixes his hair before playfully sticking his tongue out at Clarke and running off to play with the rest of the kids.

It’s his 7th birthday party and all of Lexa’s friends and family are there. Even Costia and her family are here. Clarke has met Costia briefly on a few occasions since her and Lexa became friends two years ago. To this day, it’s not easier for her to see the other blonde but it has become easier with time. Costia is truly a good person and Clarke sees that which makes the whole thing a little easier to swallow. 

“Hey Clarke! Come over here and take some shots with Mama Woods.” Lexa’s mom Patty calls out. Patty is a great woman. She raised Lexa all by herself, only to find her true love years later. He was a marine named Gerry but he died a few years back from a heart attack. Still though, Patty has a feisty personality. Patty never approved of Costia. She thought that she was a lovely girl but not right for Lexa. She could see it in Lexa’s eyes even if Lexa couldn’t see it herself. 

But Clarke. Now Clarke is a completely different story. Patty absolutely adores Clarke. She remembers meeting Clarke briefly once or twice years and years ago when she stopped by Lexa’s apartment a couple times. Patty knew that her and Lexa were together but was patiently waiting for Lexa to tell her. She knew she was going to like Clarke. So one day when she got a call from her daughter saying that she had news, she thought she was going to hear that Clarke was her new girlfriend. Instead, she learned that Costia was pregnant with Lexa’s child and they were getting married. So yeah, it has been one hell of a ride these past few years.

When Lexa finally introduced Clarke to Patty at one of Aden’s soccer games about a year and a half ago, Patty thought that her and Clarke were finally dating. Lexa told her that they weren’t and that they were just friends. Patty didn’t believe her until she saw the sad look in Lexa’s eyes so she decided to leave it be. Anyways, long story short, Patty loves Clarke. She loves how Lexa’s eyes light up whenever she sees Clarke. And she loves Clarke’s personality. She’s witty just like she is. She would be the perfect daughter in law and hopefully one day, that is just exactly what she will be.

“Patty! How are you?” Clarke comes over and hugs Lexa’s mom. Lexa smiles wide, giddy and practically falling over herself when she sees Clarke.

“What about me? Do I not get a hug?” Lexa fake pouts and Clarke smiles equally as wide. Patty observes the pair with a tender smile on her face. 

“Oh you two are going to be the death of me.” Patty jokes before handing them both a shot.

“Mom, it’s Aden’s 7th birthday not his 21st. I can’t drink too much.” Lexa says in her ‘mom means business’ tone.

“Oh relax Lexa, one shot won’t kill you. Let’s enjoy the day with our family.” Patty smiles and throws her shot back. Clarke chuckles and does the same. Lexa looks on at her mom and Clarke and feels her heart tingling. She loves Clarke so much. She is her family, just like Patty said. Now if only she had the courage to tell her.

\\\\\

“It’s getting late. I should probably..” Clarke begins to say as she tries to get up from the couch. It’s a few months later after Aden’s 7th birthday. Aden is at Costia’s for the weekend so Lexa decided to invite Clarke over to watch movies, eat shitty takeout and drink a hell of a lot of boxed wine. Hands down, one of the best choices she has ever made. 

“Nooooooo!” Lexa sings out happily and drunk, pulling on Clarke’s waist. Clarke chuckles and falls over in a tangled mess on top of Lexa.

“Don’t leave yet.” Lexa says amidst the giggles and Clarke laughs while gently caressing Lexa’s face and moving some of her brown curls behind her tiny little ears. The laughing subsides and it’s suddenly quiet, the air thick with words unsaid. 

Lexa swallows audibly, looking at Clarke’s lips which are oh so close to hers. Clarke’s lips are more rosy red than Lexa’s remembers them being. She hasn’t been this close to Clarke in so long. Lexa has some liquid courage coursing through her veins. Lexa threads her hands through Clarke’s blonde hair and pulls her closer. They are suspended in time.

“Lexa..what are we doing?” Clarke whispers against her lips. Their lips are so close that they are touching but just barely...enough to push Lexa into overdrive though.

“What we should have done a long time ago.” Lexa whispers against Clarke’s mouth. Clarke kisses her hard and Lexa pulls the blonde’s hair lightly. Clarke moans into the kiss as Lexa changes the angle. Their tongues meet and it feels like they never left one another. All the years separating this do not matter. They are together again and it feels so easy and so right to fall into each other's embrace again. 

Clothes are shed until they are bare, only one another’s touches keeping them alive. Lexa encourages Clarke’s grinding movements on her hard member. Clarke gasps when warm skin rubs against her clit.

“Lexa..Lexa…” Clarke moans out, her head thrown back and her eyes shut tight.

“Fuck Lexa, please tell me you have a condom?” Clarke moans out and Lexa nods eagerly.

“In my bag on the coffee table.” Lexa groans out and Clarke eagerly grabs her bag and finds the condom, handing it over to Lexa. Lexa puts the condom on and her head is fuzzy. This is all happening so fast. One second, she’s hopelessly pining for Clarke and the next she’s about to make love to the blonde once more. It may be going fast but it feels so right. 

Clarke slowly sinks down on her member and Lexa moans out. She hasn’t felt this good since the last time she was intimately with Clarke. Clarke knows her body like nobody else. Clarke starts to slowly ride her, all the while looking into her eyes. Lexa is overcome by emotion

“I love you! Oh my god, Clarke!” Lexa screams out as Clarke starts to ride her faster. Lexa grabs onto Clarke like she’s her lifeline as she comes hard. Clarke keeps going and going until her toes begin to curls and her body is overcome with pleasure as well. 

They make love all night, moving from the couch to the floor to the bedroom wall to Lexa’s bed. When they’re finally wiped out and cuddled together under Lexa’s covers, Clarke snuggles closer to Lexa and kisses her sharp jaw line. 

“Did you really mean it when you said you love me.” Clarke asks insecurely. Lexa turns to Clarke seriously and kisses her tenderly.

“Yes I did. I made such a mistake all those years ago.” Lexa says sincerely and emotionally.

“Lex..” Clarke says overcome with emotion but still a little hesitant. Lexa broke her heart all those years ago and it never truly mended.

“Clarke, I know I fucked up. I fucked up and losing all those years that could have been spent with you is such a regret in my life. But I’m in love with you. I’ll always love you. I can’t ignore that anymore.”

Clarke is silent for a moment and it scares Lexa to death.

“I love you too.” Clarke says gently and they kiss with as much passion as their exhausted bodies can muster. This is what’s right. This is what deep down, both girls knew was meant to be. 

Clarke breaks the kiss and Lexa tries to chase her lips. Clarke smiles sadly. “But you broke my heart all those years ago. I..this has to go slow. I know we already rushed into sex but I..need to take a step back. I’m not ready..not yet”

Lexa pulls her in close and kisses her forehead softly. “I’ll wait forever for you.”

///

“Mama said that we are going to the amusement park this weekend!” Aden excitedly chirps out.

“Oh really, you don’t say?” Lexa says with a smile on her face, looking at her son in the mirror. Clarke smiles at Lexa and holds her free hand. They are driving back from dinner one night. Everything has been going really well. They are taking things slow just as Clarke wanted. It has been two months since they slept together again.

They hang out as usual and go on dates here and there. Sometimes they kiss or hold hands but nothing beyond that. Lexa is waiting for Clarke to be ready. She’s waiting for the sign.

“Yeah and she’s bringing Jeff.” Aden says as she plays with his toys in his car seat. Lexa frowns momentarily. 

“Jeff? Who’s Jeff buddy? A friend of yours?” Lexa asks, trying to remember if Aden has made any new friends lately. 

“No Jeff is Mama’s friend. Sometimes he stays over and makes us breakfast in the morning.” Aden says casually, not realizing his words are annoying his mother.

“What?” Lexa squeaks out, frustrated Costia didn’t tell her that she introduced some man to their son. Clarke rubs soft circles on the back of her hand and mouths to her to calm down. She doesn’t want Lexa upsetting Aden.

Once they get back to the house, Lexa goes in the other room to call Costia while Clarke and Aden pick out a movie.

“Costia, how could you not tell me you were introducing Aden to some new boyfriend?” Lexa asks, annoyed.

“Well hello to you too.” Costia replies evenly. 

“Seriously Costia.We agreed we would talk to each other first about these kinds of things.” Lexa says and she hears Costia sigh on the other line.

“Jeff is a good guy, okay? He’s an accountant at the same company I work at. He’s sweet and a volunteer firefighter on weekends. Aden adores him.” Costia replies honestly.

“That’s not the point, Costia. The point is that I’ve never met this man who is apparently spending so much time around my son.” Lexa snaps.

“Well I had no problem when you started bringing Clarke around Aden.” Costia says, a little annoyed by Lexa’s tone.

“Me and Clarke weren’t together then. That’s different.” Lexa says and as soon as she says it she realizes her mistake. She said ‘weren’t.’

“You weren’t together? So that means you are together now?” Costia probes curiously. She always wondered what was going on there between her ex and the blonde. At first, there was a little jealousy on her part but only because she was worried that Aden would replace her. Now she knows that fear is completely irrational and Clarke is a lovely woman.

“No...well actually I have no idea what we are.” Lexa answers, a little flustered.

“But you two are something?” Costia asks, a small smile gracing her face.

“Maybe..I...we are taking things slow.” Lexa says in an almost politically formal voice. 

“I see. Well still, you are bringing Clarke around Aden. Now that you two are romantically involved, you should have told me.” Costia says, mocking Lexa from before.

“Costia, it’s different and you know it. You’ve met Clarke time and time again. I had no idea who this Jeff person was until Aden mentioned him today.” Lexa says, growing annoyed again.

“You’re right. Look, I’m sorry. I was just trying to figure out how I feel about him. I’m not used to being in a relationship anymore. The last one I was in was with you. I wasn’t sure how to approach it with Aden in the house. I was never affectionate with Jeff in front of him and we never did...anything when Aden was home.” Costia replies honestly. Co-parenting with Lexa works so well because they usually communicate really well. She knows she messed up on this one.

“Look I get that it’s confusing and I’m happy that you’re happy. But you need to tell me about things that affect our son and this Jeff person is now in his life and I had no idea about it. I want to meet him.” Lexa says.

“Fine. We can arrange that, but let’s make it a double date.”

“No Costia, that’s weird.” Lexa says and Costia chuckles.

“Aw c’mon! Humour me.” Costia says through her laughs.

“Me and Clarke are still figuring out what this all means. Maybe one day.” Lexa says, still feelings weird about the whole thing. Her and Costia are friends now but she doesn’t want to go on a double date with her. Plus, she doubts Clarke will be comfortable with that. 

“Ugh fine you suck. Talk to you later!” Costia chirps out. 

“Bye Cos.” Lexa says and then returns to the room. Aden, tired out from all the food he ate at dinner, is knocked out in Clarke’s lap. The blonde is humming to her son softly and running her fingers through his hair. Clarke is watching Shrek, presumably something Aden chose to watch before he fell asleep. 

Lexa looks on at the scene and her heart melts even more. Clarke Griffin is truly the girl for her.

\\\\\

“Morning.” Clarke says with a dopey smile on her face. Lexa laughs and pulls the blonde in closer. It’s been two more months and Lexa didn’t think it was possible to fall more in love. They are growing closer and closer by the day. Going on cute dates, even a weekend vacation or two. But no sex yet. Lexa doesn’t mind it but now her and Clarke are having lots of sleepovers. Sleepovers where they make out but it always stops at a certain point. 

And Lexa is completely fine with it. She doesn’t want to rush Clarke at all. But she really _really_ wants Clarke. C

“Mm morning.” Lexa says peeking her eyes open and kissing the blonde soundly. Lexa kisses her and Clarke feels her whole body jolt alive. Clarke has been feeling really antsy lately. She desperately wants to be with Lexa again. She’s finally ready but she doesn’t know how to tell her...maybe she should just show her. 

Clarke starts kissing Lexa’s neck and Lexa sighs out in pleasure, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation of lips pressed to her warm skin. Clarke nips and sucks until she gets to her lips where she passionately kisses Lexa. “Lexa, I’m ready.”

Lexa’s eyes flutter open and she delicately cups Clarke’s cheeks. “Are you sure, love?”

“Yes. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” Lexa smiles, almost on the verge of tears. Clarke kisses her with her everything and Lexa just can’t get enough of those magnetic lips. And then those lips Lexa loves so much are gone and Lexa pouts out until she hears a small voice.

“Mommy, why was Clarke kissing you?” Aden says from the doorway. Aden stayed over Anya’s house for the night and Anya has keys so she walked in as she usually does. 

Clarke hurries off of Lexa and sits next to the brunette who is still in a daze from Clarke saying she’s ready for more.

“Aden, baby. Why don’t you wait outside and me and Clarke will be out in a minute? Tell Aunt Anya I need to speak to her too okay?”

Aden nods and scurries off happily. Lexa groans and Clarke starts apologizing.

“I’m so sorry that he saw that. I shouldn't have..”

“You shouldn’t have what? Kissed me?” Lexa chuckles and shakes her head, pulling Clarke in by the collar. “Now you should definitely have done that. Don’t worry, Aden is going to be fine. It was just a little kiss. We weren’t doing anything too risque.”

Clarke bites her lip and nods. Lexa cups her cheeks again.

“So you’re ready for more with you and me? I don’t..I’m not just talking about the psychical stuff either.” Lexa rambles and Clarke chuckles. 

“Yes. I’m ready for everything with you.” Clarke laughs and kisses Lexa soundly. Lexa couldn’t imagine a more perfect life than one with Clarke by her side. 

///

“Lexa, stop pouting.” Anya says as she rolls her eyes. She grabs a mouthful of her burger and narrows her eyes at the brunette.

“I’m not pouting.” Lexa says with a very pouty frown on her face.

“You so are. You’ve been pouting ever since your little girlfriend went off to Australia for a art scouting.” Anya teases all in good fun. Truthfully, she has never seen Lexa happier than she has been with Clarke. They’ve been official for a little under a year now and it’s been perfect. Everyone approves of Clarke, even Costia. On Clarke’s side, it took a little more convincing. Octavia in particular is still a little icy to Lexa but everyone else has accepted her with open arms.

“Whatever..I miss her. She’s been gone for two weeks.” Lexa grumbles, poking at her food.

“Well she is coming back tonight. You can show her how much you miss her then.” Anya waggles her eyebrows and Lexa playfully scoffs.

“Really though An..she’s the one for me.” Lexa says seriously. “She has always been it.”

Anya smiles softly with knowing eyes. “I know kid, I know.”

“I’m going to propose to her. I have the ring and everything.” Lexa says seriously and Anya’s eyes widen when she sees the ring.

“Lexa, it’s gorgeous.” Anya says in awe.

“It was my grandmother’s. I didn’t give it to Costia even when my mom offered it. It just didn’t feel right.” Lexa says honestly. Deep down, she always knew her and Costia weren’t right for one another.

Anya nods and hugs Lexa tight. “I’m happy for you Lex.”

///

“You may now kiss.” Anya says happily. She got ordained to perform marriages legally in their state. The wedding is stunning. Clarke is wearing a thin lacy dress and Lexa is wearing a equally beautiful dress. They’re on a beach with a colorful sunset and gentle winds. Their whole family is around them.

Clarke smiles softly and Lexa feels her heart beating fast. How could she get so lucky? All those years ago, all she wanted more than anything was one more kiss with her love. That’s all she thought she was going to get. And then she didn’t even get that. She thought her heart broke for good that day. But now here she is about to kiss Clarke once more...only this kiss isn’t their last. It’s the start of their future and everlasting love.

The kiss is soft yet passionate, tender yet eager, delicate yet fervent. It’s everything a kiss should be. Lexa pulls away first and watches Clarke’s eyes flutter open, a wide smile on her face and a light glow surrounding her. Lexa looks at her beautiful now wife and all the clapping and congratulations drown out. And all Lexa can think about is that she is so glad that she got more than just one last kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all have any prompts you'd like me to do a one shot for, please let me know :)
> 
> also i love comment so please let me know what you think


End file.
